I'll be there for her
by Babi Vinni
Summary: So, Tohru gets very sick and both Kyo and Yuki want to help her get better, but all either of them can really do is wait, NEW CHAPTER! yay, please check it out!
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Morning

Kyo walked into the dining room sleepy eyed as normal, expecting to see Tohru and Shigure already extremely perky. This thought however, was incorrect. The room was empty. Puzzled he went back upstairs to check if anyone else was even awake. His anger grew as each room he checked was empty, Yuki's room – empty, Shigure's room – empty.

His fury grew immensely as he approached Tohru's room, but the moment he slid open the door his anger subsided. Tohru lay on her bed, her face red and her cheeks stained with tears and sweat.

"What's wrong with Tohru?" Kyo yelled upon entering the room.

"Tohru-kun has an extremely high fever and it is quite painful for our Tohru." Shigure said while placing a fresh damp clothe on her forehead.

"Call Hatori!" Kyo insisted

"We already did and he's on his way, so sit down cat and calm yourself." Yuki stately calmly, but his eyes said he was anything but calm himself.

Kyo wanted to state his unlike for Yuki's use of "cat" but, Tohru's sickened condition stopped him. He knelt down by her bed like Shigure and Yuki.

When Hatori showed up, he asked Yuki and Kyo to leave the room. Neither boy wanted to leave her side but did upon order. Kyo paced the hallway as Yuki stood against one wall. Kyo knew that Yuki was also very worried, but Kyo didn't care, all he wanted was for her to be alright. Kyo couldn't even think what he'd do if this fever became serious and she died. He had begun to become a better person because of Tohru. He adored her and was extremely scared that she didn't feel the same way, but none the less, at the moment the only thing that was important was her health.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from down stairs. "Yuki?" called Haru. Following Hatsuharu, was Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro.

"What are you all doing here?" Yuki asked greeting them

"Is Onee-chan alright?" Kisa asked frightened

"Yes we heard that Hatori was coming here to help Tohru, is she okay?" Haru asked.

"She has a bad fever, and she's in pain, but other than that, I can't say" Yuki answered.

"Poor Tohru!" Momiji cried out.

"Hey, don't you have to be at school?" Kyo interrupted, accusing Haru.

"Don't you?" Haru snapped right back, the two stared at each other but dropped their thoughts of a brawl, knowing well it wasn't the time or place for one.

A noise from inside Tohru's room made all the zodiac children turn to face the room as the door slid open

By the way, I don't own these characters, and I do have a habit of putting my own spice into them, so if they're not quite like the manga or anime, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Uneasy Breakfast

The door slid open only enough for Shigure to exit the room. He began to speak but paused as his eyes darted from one head to another of the children he was not expecting to see.

"Why h-" He started

"Is she going to be all right!" Kyo and Yuki interrupted together, at this they shot each other an evil glare.

"She'll be alright in time, but sleep and lots of loving care is what she needs most" Shigure sighed "I better call her grandfather, and the school to explain why you all skipped today"

As Shigure went down the stairs the six children looked at the door for some sort of invitation to enter, but none came.

"We should do something for Onee-chan!" Kisa exclaimed

"Well, like what?" Hiro sighed

"What about pork miso soup?" Kisa smiled

"Ja!" Momiji sang out, so Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji set off to cook, noticing that those three were not the best to leave alone in a kitchen, Haru followed after them, he turned around at the top of the stairs to look back at Yuki.

"Don't worry too much okay?" he urged

"Okay" Yuki agreed, barely

Once again Kyo and Yuki found themselves in the hallway. This time there was at least more hope in the air. Still, Kyo remained very tense. Yuki, on the other hand looked as if he wanted to cry, apparently Haru's words only worried Yuki more. The same thought was in each boys mind, "Loving care".

The door again slid open and Hatori popped his head out, "I thought it would be you two still out here, well you can come in, I gave her some pain killers and they calmed her down, but she's still sleeping." He opened the door more for Yuki and Kyo to enter "but still, she is very ill, so do be careful!"

Before either Yuki or Kyo could kneel before the sleeping Tohru, they heard a large crash of a noise…..

Yep…chapter two, thanks a lot……I'll type up the next one later on this week, hope ya'll like it, and once again I may have taken the character a little out of their personalities but o well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Everyone Skips School

Uotani charged into Tohru's room. In a huff she questioned Kyo and Yuki right away.

"Why were you all not in school?" she quickly inquired "Not having the prince and Mr. Popularity in school is livable, but how dare no one tell me that Tohru is out! Why are you guys still here?" she questioned again, a concerned but irritated tone was woven into her voice.

"Uotani-san, please quiet down, Honda-san is sick" Yuki said gesturing to Tohru.

Suddenly feeling sick herself that she rushed in the room without even noticing poor Tohru, she also knelt by the bed.

Tohru's face was still drenched in sweat, but she finally looked calm. Her body looked delicate. It was as if she was merely a doll. Her cheeks were merely porcelain and her sweat was merely rain drops upon that delicate doll's face.

"So what's wrong with her?" Hanajima asked upon entering the room. Unlike Uotani, Hana-chan just slipped into the room with out interruption.

"You're here too! Did anyone go to school today?" Kyo exclaimed

"I told you, or at least if you weren't dense you'd understand, we were at school earlier!" Uotani exclaimed right back at Kyo.

"I'm not dense!" Kyo retorted.

"Please quiet down!" Yuki warned.

"We left school when we noticed no one was there, what's wrong with Tohru?" Hanajima explained, asking her questioned again.

"High fever and she was coughing some what last night" Yuki answered.

Kyo thought, "that's right, she was a little sick last night."

"Just a cold? So you thing she'll be alright?" both Uotani and Hanajima asked.

" 'Colds are dangerous, we shouldn't underestimate them' " Kyo quoted thoughtfully.

"That's true, I'd never expect you to say something that wise" Uotani said surprised .

"I didn't come up with it my self, Tohru once said it once and we owe it to her to not underestimate this cold." Kyo said, finally calming himself. Both Uotani and Hanajima glanced at each other, Kyo had become a very caring person, they both thought. Kyo did really want to take care of Tohru, they could hardly believe it was true.

"That sounds like something Tohru would say." Hanajima smiled

"Yea, she was concerned that Yuki's cold would be dangerous after that endurance run. She is the most caring person I know" Kyo sighed

Yuki's eyes lit up. He had no idea she was that concerned of his health. He felt suddenly happy knowing she had been there for him.

Both boys looked upon Tohru with longing. Longing for her to be alright, longing for her to smile at them as she always had. It was obvious to each other they both harbored such feelings for Tohru and such rivalry for a young girl's affection would seem to cause more fighting among two men, but even Tohru's kindness had softened that. It was as if Kyo and Yuki were both starting to get along with each other.

"We're not leaving your house until she wakes up." Uotani stated as if just to point out that fact. She really only wanted to snap Kyo and Yuki out of their daze.

"That's totally understandable." Yuki agreed.

The four of them sat on the floor and talked, mostly about Tohru. After what seemed like hours, Haru entered the room. His announcement that the soup was ready, proved that only one hour had passed. Sadly Tohru still had not woken up or even stirred in her sleep.

"Why don't you guys come down and eat." Haru requested.

"I thought the soup was for Tohru?" Kyo questioned.

"It is, but we made quite a lot of it, thought it would help calm everyone down."

"Sounds good, we sneaked out of school before lunch anyway." Uotani smirked "but someone should stay with Tohru."

"I will." Kyo said "I hate miso anyway so go on and eat."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Uotani warmed firmly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't dare." Kyo reassured her.

"He's telling the truth, I can tell." Hanajima stated "Let's go eat!"

"Come on Yuki-san" Uotani called from the door.

"Alright Yuki said as he followed her out the door, taking one last glance at Tohru before leaving.

Kyo sat next to Tohru all alone. "Please wake up" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Kiss

"Please wake up"

Kyo sat next to the bed watching Tohru fondly. Her body had calmed, she no longer stirred in her sleep. As he watching her, he found himself thinking a thought he could barely handle.

He wanted to kiss her.

Perhaps she was a true princess, trapped in sleep until her true love's kiss. Kyo saw Tohru as a princess, but so did everyone else, so what could Kyo ever do to prove to Tohru that he cared mare than anyone else. He became lost in his thoughts, his mind forbid him from kissing her, but his heart told his he must. The feud within his head went on until he couldn't handle it anymore. His heart had taken over his mind. He stood up and gently leaned over her.

It was quick and soft, but Kyo loved every millisecond of the kiss.

Feeling slightly guilty, having promised Uotani he wouldn't touch Tohru, but still feeling so very blissful, Kyo sat back down next to the bed. Now, he worried over whether or not his sleeping princess had felt the taboo kiss within her dream land.

As, he sat the conversation down stairs raged.

"Thanks you" Yuki said to Haru as Haru gave him his third bowl of soup. Yuki commenced in quickly consuming the contents of the bowl.

"Calm down with the miso, you're gonna get sick!" Uotani warnedYuki, who didn't seem to care.

"It's helping him calm down." Haru offered, but still the sight of prim and proper Yuki slopping down soup wasn't very pleasant and they all noticed.

"Why does soup make people feel better?" Kisa asked quietly.

"Comfort food" someone answered, they all turned to face Shigure, "you guys never told me you were making soup!?!"

"Well, it's almost gone, thanks to Yuki, and it's for Tohru most of all" Haru said pulling the pot away from Shigure hungry hands

Shigure sighed and sat at the table. Yuki on the other side of the table stood up abruptly, and as soon as he stood, he fell. Everyone one in the kitchen rushed to Yuki's side.

"Yuki!!" they yelled, "Yuki!"

"Hatori, just left, run and you can catch up with him!" Shigure ordered to no one in particular, but upon demand Haru set off.

_So, there's the new one, I hope ya'll enjoy, and please keep a look out for the next chapter, it'll be the best one yet...thanks for reading and yea, of course I do not own these characters...but let me know what you think of my interpretation of them_


	5. Chapter 5 Growing Concern

Kyo ran down stairs to meet the commotion. He mumbled a curse as he saw Yuki on the floor.

"Him too!?!?!?"

"We don't know what happened, he just….fell" Momiji said timidly.

"He's just worn out, Tohru being sick must have exhausted him, you know how he gets." Kyo scoffed realizing what had happened

"That's how I see it too, but Hatori's returning just to be safe." Shigure explained "but we should get him back up to his room let him rest there." He shot a look at Kyo who clearly knew the hidden meaning that was not meant for un-Sohma minds to understand. A fainted boy is one thing, but a fainted rat was not a sight desired by anyone.

"Fine" Kyo mumbled as Shigure helped him take Yuki to his bed. Yuki stirred in his sleep, the sleep of one with too much on their mind. Hatori agreed with the common thought involving Yuki's sudden slumber.

"Just let him rest." Hatori said looking at Shigure. The two men left the room; a spark in Hatori's eyes gave away to Shigure that something was brewing in Hatori's mind.

But for the children things calmed down a little. Uotani and Hamajima returned to Tohru's room to keep an eye on her. Haru did the same but for Yuki. Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro stayed in the kitchen hoping to think of something to make for dinner. Kyo, on the other hand, had went out to the roo, he needed a brake for it all.

_I know it's short...and it took forever to be put up on the site..but at least it's here...and I'm already writing the next one...so don't give up on me yet!_

_and yes..i do not own these characters yadda yadda yadda_

_Luv ya'll and hope ya enjoyed_


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Go

The air was cool, surprising for such a spring day. Summer was close, close enough that the end off school was on every child's tongue, well every child's except for those of the students at the Sohma house. With the day's events, no one even cared that school existed.

Kyo sat on the roof watching the wind blow through the trees. His mind flickered from one thought to another. Tohru's sickness, Yuki's sickness, the awkward look Shigure flashed as Hatori left Yuki's room, but most importantly about the kiss he stole. Oddly he felt ashamed. He filled with guilt knowing he couldn't control himself. He never expected to have such desires; he never trained to control such things. Perhaps he needed to go out and train again. But what would that solve, if he left Yuki would win. Kyo could picture in his mind Yuki winning her heart if he ever left. Frustrated, Kyo sighed. There was no point in Kyo getting frustrated, he knew that wouldn't help anything, but it was too late.

Inside the house was silent. They only noise was mumbled whispers because everyone was too exhausted to think or speak clearly. This strained peacefulness was shattered by Hatori and Shigure bursting out of Shigure's office. This was enough to startle the children in the kitchen.

"Where's Kyo?" Shigure asked to whomever would answer.

"On the roof" someone answered

"I'm going to the main house" he told Kyo

"What's happened"

"Something's come up, it's alright, just be a good little kittie while I'm gone."

"What did Hatori say?" Kyo insisted

"Everything is alright, so just keep an eye on the house" and with that Shigure left.

Irritated by the lack of information Shigure gave out Kyo wandered back into the house. Apparently Shigure convinced Momiji and the others to follow him and Hatori to the main house for the kitchen was empty. However everyone upstairs was still present. Kyo, decided to check on Tohru, but he didn't want an audience so he chose to simply stand in the hall between Yuki's and Tohru's rooms.

Time flew by quickly until sure enough darkness fell upon the house. A distraught Uotani left Tohru's room followed but Hanajima.

"It's getting pretty late and although we do not want to leave" she paused and sighed, "We have to, We'll stop by in the morning to see how she's doing!"

"And we do hope Yuki-san awakens also." Hanajima added

Kyo nodded their 'goodbyes' as they left, Uotani making another warning threat to Kyo regarding Tohru's safety. Kyo knew he wouldn't try anything else tonight so he didn't think much of Uotani's warning.

Haru on the other hand, had fallen asleep himself. He lay on Yuki's floor, head resting in his folded up arms.

Sleeping in the hall, Kyo decided, was the best bet. Whenever Shigure returned he would be able to find him, but most importantly if anyone woke up, Kyo would be only moments away.

"It's quiet" she thought. As she opened her eyes a pain shot through her veins. She let out a slight moan. "What's going on?" she whispered. Tohru remembered it being dark when she went to bed and it's still dark? Confused but restless, she decided to get up and explore.

She stepped out of her room only to step right on Kyo. She shrieked. Kyo shot up instinctively toppling Tohru over. She fell to the ground with another shriek.

"Tohru?" Kyo whispered with a smile he couldn't hide, helping her up.

"Kyo-san?" she mimicked with the same coy smile.

_here's the rest of the last chapter I meant to put up last time..o well, we'll just call it the next chapter, it's all peachie! So, yea, Tohru's up...now we can have lots of fun..._

_thanks for reading, more asap!! R&R_


	7. Chapter 7 Sleeping Beauty Awakes

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked quickly once the reality of the situation hit him. Tohru was definitely awake and standing before him.

She stared at him a moment, the smile not fading from her face. It was almost like she examining the every contour his face for some curve that was new to her. Finally she nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry Kyo-san." Kyo felt his feet arch as he faught to keep them planted firmly on the ground. He had such a sudden urge to close the small gap between them, he had little time to keep his cool. He lifted up onto his tip toes for a moment before falling back onto his feels with a very audible 'thump'. She gave him an adorable puzzled look that made him shift his gaze to the ground. He couldn't even begin to explain to her that he had to force his body to stay away from her, that at this moment he wanted to hold her so badly. Damn the curse, damn his insecurities, damn it all.

Looking back up at her, Kyo noticed that she was still offly red. "How's your head? I er, I mean, do you feel like you have a fever?" Kyo asked as sweetly as he could.

"Oh, well now that you mention it, it hurts a little...but its not bad." She placed a hand on her own forehead for a moment, if nothing else to tuck a few strands of hair out of the sweat they had been glued to.

"There's soup down stairs, It'll feel better once something's in your stomach." Kyo did the best play calm, he offered here an arm to lean on, if she wanted it. She took it with the same smile, but didn't move when Kyo took a step forward.

"I'm a mess" she whispered, "Maybe I should take a bath first, you wouldn't want me to sit at the dinner table like this." She all of a sudden looked sorry and guilt ridden, Kyo couldn't believe she actually cared what she looked like right now. She was sick, nothing else , even with reddened sweat stained cheeks, her eyes sparkled wonderfully.

****

_Sorry it's so short and that it took forever and I mean FOREVER to get it up here, I took way too long of a break...but now I am really geared up to finish this thing, promise!!! thanks to anyone who started reading this a few years ago and hasn't given up on me yet!! you all have my love  
_

_***I don't own any of these character and etc***_


End file.
